Multi Protocol Label Switching (MPLS) is a standard technology that provides a scalable and protocol agnostic mechanism for movement of data in a computer network. The usefulness of MPLS originates from the fact that it can work with many other networking technologies such as Internet Protocol (IP), Frame-Relay and Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM). MPLS uses layer 3 routing protocols along with layer 2 transport mechanisms. In an MPLS network, data packets are encapsulated with labels and packet-forwarding decisions are made based on these labels without the need to look at the contents of the data packets.